<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letters from the end times by sinkburrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005393">letters from the end times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito'>sinkburrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CHAOS au, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Epistolary, M/M, ep 19 spoilers, ok but what if... guys what if they were in love and everything was a little bit nicer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the stormbringer and the kraken exchange letters. its sweet, when they're not talking about war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letters from the end times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the bottom of the ocean sits a small locked box, magically sealed to keep out the water. It has been many years since it was opened, and barnacles encrust the peeling green paint. It will be many more years until it is discovered, and many more until the explorers that find it realize that it is half of a matched set. By that time, all that remains of the Stormbringer and his Admiral will be a few statues, a chapter in the history books, and a kingdom in ruins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lockbox and the letters inside it are taken to a museum halfway across the world and later reunited with its other half: a gilded box locked with magic that takes half a dozen sorcerers to open that was found deep in the ruins of what was once a powerful citadel. In time, they will be the only relic of a time long past as they are copied into books, quoted in plays, and adapted into folklore: the only example of when the Stormbringer had a heart. The following are a few letters chosen for this small anthology, chosen among hundreds that mostly detail a surprisingly mundane life and others that consist mostly of battle plans. Stunningly, almost all of the letters were preserved thanks to the powerful protection spells placed on them. What follows is a small collection of personal favorites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fitzroy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised you I’d write, didn’t I? Well, here I am, writing to you, a letter to be sent at the first port we call at. The sea has been kind to us so far, and the crew is in good spirits. I’m especially thankful to you for making the first voyage of the Mariah with me as Captain happen. The crew is still amazed with your powers, and frankly, so am I. Unlike them, though, I’ve seen you screaming in terror because you thought a spider was on your bed, so it doesn’t have quite the same effect. How is life at the castle? Is it everything you’d dreamed of? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you terribly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Thinking of you at sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Argo Keene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esteemed Admiral Keene,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am pleased to hear that all is well on the Mariah. You did indeed promise to write and I am glad you made good on that or I would be very angry with you. You need not thank me for placing you in command of the Mariah, for it was you who defeated the Commodore and took your rightful place. I merely made sure it stayed that way. I take issue with the incident of the spider in the bed as you have no proof it ever happened. I seem to remember you once trying to eat tree bark because Master Firbolg convinced you it was edible, so you have no room to speak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life at the castle is the same as ever. It is dreadfully boring without you and Master Firbolg here, I must admit. Rainier has been calling on me from time to time as she establishes her undead army. I appreciate her company, but the skeletons are still quite unnerving. Please come straight home after your mission. The castle is not the same without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Stormbringer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fitzroy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to be so formal in your letters to me, you know that, right? We’re still old friends and I like to think we’re past the point where you call me “Esteemed Admiral,” though it does sound nice. Unfortunately, the mission seems like it will take longer than expected. The seditionists have found asylum in the Iron Hills and our old friend Buckminster is not very agreeable. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s good to hear that you have someone keeping you company. I’d hate for you to be lonely while I’m gone, especially since Firby doesn’t leave the forest anymore. Life on the seas is equally boring without you here, but here are some highlights that might amuse you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… (this letter continues for some time with details of ship life.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Argo</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Argo,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe you must leave again after being home for such a short time. It was lovely to show you around the castle and the gardens, and it warmed my heart to know how you appreciated everything. That night we walked through the gardens was the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. Sometimes, it feels like I cannot remember what it felt like and who I was before the war. You remind me of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Attached is the recipe for the key lime pie you liked so much; your chef should not find it very hard to find the ingredients at the next port. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did at the castle. I eagerly await your next letter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Fitzroy Maplecourt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fitz,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for the key lime pie recipe. It was a hit with the crew and a delicious way to stay scurvy free, which is, as you know, a top priority with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I regret having to leave you as soon as I did, but it was all in the interest of keeping you safe. I hope to return in a fortnight; please wait for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As I told you before, the castle is a sight to behold. However, the gardens are special for the moments shared with you. I too sometimes forget what we were before the war, and you are what brings me back to who I am. I’ll always come back to you, Fitz, so please don’t worry about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Argo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drat this new trade agreement. I don’t care if it will boost the economy, I want you home and not out there protecting our ships. I know it’s your job, but I’m selfish and I want you here with me. Rainier has grown tired of me complaining about your absence all the time and has since stopped coming to brunch. I confess, I am absolutely unbearable without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the sanity of the general populace of the city, come home soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Fitzroy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will come home as soon as I can, by the end of the month at the latest. Unfortunately, we’re in quite the blockade. A few of Grey’s forces have gathered to support Buchminister, and we’ve received word that he’s considering an alliance with Rolandus. I’d advise you to make sure Rolandus knows he’s on the winning side  right now and he has no reason to change. After all, he shouldn’t forget that Buckminister will always put him last. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blockade is actually boring, and these letters to you are the highlight of my day. Yes, it has been nothing but cloudy skies with no rain for weeks now, and the crew is losing its morale. Still, I have faith that we will get through in time and capture ---- for you. Meanwhile, tell me everything about home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Argo</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have every faith that you will succeed in your mission. Home is fine, though I had to put a few councilmen in their places. Honestly, it’s like no one remembers that I was the one who defeated Chaos. They think they can just tell me what to do like I’m not the King of this place! But I’m sure you don’t want to hear my complaints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have sent to the tailor for a new cloak. Yes, another. You will love this one; the dye comes from a rare breed of snails and it produces the loveliest purple. I am so excited for you to come home and see! Mostly, I just want you to come home. If need be, I will leave the capitol and come to your aid. Update me on your situation, beloved, so that I may see you with my own eyes once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitzroy</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will assume for your benefit that my previous letter lost its way. It has been a month since I have heard from you, and two weeks since your ship was last seen. You know that I always worry about you and I am going mad. Please write to me soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitzroy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been over three months now without hearing from you. Please, if you are receiving these, please send a reply as soon as possible. I’m leaving Rainier in charge and going looking for you. You once told me that you would always come back to me; don’t break that promise now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours always,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitzroy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ship was caught in a storm off Whaletail Island. We have been stranded for months and have only just been rescued. I’m so sorry, Fitz. I know how you worry. I’m on my way home as soon as possible and will see you within a week, gods willing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Argo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please bring a bagel to the gardens when you wake up. I am hungry now and forgot to stop by the kitchens but I do not want to be here with anyone but you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Fitzroy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written EXCLUSIVELY between midnight and 2am on two separate nights. they just give me a lot of feelings okay.... so terrified for whatever ep 22 will bring so im posting them. theres not actually much here but oh well i probably wont continue it so might as well post. btw i almost killed off argo but it made me too sad so heres an almost happy chaos fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>